Gone
by IceAgeFan
Summary: It's been a week since Tai Lung was defeated by Po and he is settling into the Jade Palace. But there is a problem...The Five and Shifu are still completely hostile against him. They think he is fat, clumsy, useless and stupid. Due to this factor, Po does the unthinkable and leaves the Five and Shifu, in a way they never thought he would do. Rated T for character death.


It was a bright day in the Valley of Peace and everyone was settling back into their daily lives. It had been a week since Po - the Dragon Warrior - had defeated Tai Lung and things were going better than ever before. Po was happy with his new life of Kung Fu and is beginning to settle into living with Shifu and the Five. He is beginning to get good at Kung Fu and fast at that. He has already learned 100 of the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu and has taken the Dragon Scroll. He is showing high promise and one day will become a brilliant and adroit Master. The Furious Five and Master Shifu have gotten back to their lives as well. The Five - along with Po - were being trained by Shifu and in return Shifu training them in their course. Po noticed that the Five and Shifu had been nicer to him and more kind. But there was a problem though...What Po didn't know, was that the Five and Shifu, were just pretending to be nice to him, in order to trick him. They still hated the clumsy and furry Panda, as he had become almost as good as them. But now that he was the one to defeat and rid of Tai Lung, they have gotten worse. They talk about him behind his back and glare menacingly at him when he's not looking. They call him names and try to make him fail so he will leave them. Infelicitously for Po, he didn't know they thought this about him, as he always seen their fake acting. So far Po hadn't found out about their little charade of hatred towards him. But one night everything changed and fate...Was reshaped. Po was walking through to the Kitchen after reading some of his scrolls, when he heard the Five and Shifu talking. But what they were talking about was him. So he got interested and stopped to listen to them. But what he was about to hear, would be the end of him.

"Yeah that Panda is fat man! Yeesh!" Said Mantis, as he waved his pincers around in the air for emphasis. Everyone nodded before Monkey spoke.

"He has the Dragon Scroll and he still can't see his toes" Said Monkey, as everyone laughed at the joke. Po gasped, as he was hurt by the two comments. He continued to listen though, as he wanted to see if they all thought this...Infelicitously for Po...They did. All of them.

"Yeah, I mean he's a complete and utter joke, why would Oogway choose him?" Said Crane, as Viper responded.

"Only Oogway knows that, but I'm definitely staying away from that Panda, he stinks" Said Viper, as she held her tails over were her mouth was. Shifu then spoke.

"I don't know why Master Oogway insists that he stays here and he is taught here, he is never in a million years going to be the Dragon Warrior, he only defeated Tai Lung by the biggest luck ever" Said Shifu, as Tigress was the one to speak next. And what she said completely destroyed the Panda.

"Well I'll tell you something. He is a complete and utter joke and shouldn't even get to stay in the building. He is one of the most disgusting and stupid people ever to live. Hell he doesn't even deserve a life, plus he has a crush on me. Well I'm never going to go out with that useless, fat slob of a Panda. I'm not surprised his parents abandoned him, cause I would have" Said Tigress, as she and the others laughed at the comment and the Panda. Po now had hot, stinging tears rolling down his face, as he was completely destroyed by his crush's comment. The girl he loved and thought was his best friend, said he was useless. A disgusting fat slob and that she would never go out with him ever. The most hurtful one though, was when she said that she was not surprised that his parents abandoned him and that is she was his parent, then she would abandon him. Po could take no more and fled to his room, with the laughter of the others still hanging in the air. His hot tears of hurt, plagued his face. He ran to his room and laid down in his bed, buried his head into a pillowed and screamed tears of hurt and pain. He was wrecked after those comments. His own heroes, that he thought had accepted him, still didn't want him. Tigress...The girl he loved beyond the universe, said the worst comments he's ever received. Po then thought the of the only way he knew to get away from them...He would kill himself. He took out a scroll of paper and wrote them a note. It explained all his feelings and all that he had heard. It explained why he killed himself and what his thoughts were to all them. He then wrote a part for Tigress to read and it was about his love for her. That it wasn't a crush he had, but that he was in love with her. He grabbed a dagger that was on his desk and held the note as well. He headed to the Hall of Warriors and stood in the middle of the hall. He then set down the note next to him and held the dagger outwards, with the blade pointing towards him. He was holding the handle with both paws. He then started to cry, as he could not figure out how his life had gotten to this. He then spoke his final words, that he would ever utter.

"Goodbye guys. Goodbye Dad. Goodbye...My sweet Tigress" Said Po sadly and quietly, as he then plunged the dagger into his heart. He let out a blood curdling roar of pain, as the warm blood trickled down the steel dagger that was embedded into his now lifeless form. Zeng - the Palace's messenger heard a scream and went towards it. What he seen, both saddened and shocked him. He gasped loudly, his wings covering his beak, as the sight of a dagger sticking out of Po's chest with a scroll laying next to him, scared the poor goose beyond belief. He immediately rushed to the Kitchen to inform the others. They didn't even know what was about to hit them. The Five and Shifu, were still in the Kitchen chatting about things when Zeng came flying through the hallway on full speed.

"Master Shifu!" Shouted Zeng, as he landed next to Shifu, as he caught his breath.

"Easy Zeng, whats the matter? "Said Shifu, as what Zeng said next, shocked them to the core.

"There has been a most dreadful thing. Po is dead" Said Zeng, as the Five and Shifu gasped loudly and the Five all covered their mouths.

"What!? Impossible!" Said Shifu, as Zeng told them the location of the Panda. They then sprinted off to the Hall of Warriors as fast as they could. And their worse fears were confirmed when they entered the hall. They gasped loudly, as tears began to trickle down the faces of the Five. There was Po, lying flat out on the floor with a dagger sticking out of his already broken heart. His body didn't even utter a single, solitary movement. They were closed and even though he was dead, they portrayed a hurt and emotional sadness. They all got down to Po's body and all touched it. Keeping their paw\pincer\tail\wing on his soft and warm fur. Shifu noticed the scroll and spoke.

"There is a scroll, probably an explanation" Said Shifu, as even he was completely distort at the Panda's death.

 _*Dear Furious Five and Master Shifu_

 _After I had defeated Tai Lung I thought my life would only be able to get better. I thought that now I had been accepted by everyone, I was going to live a good life with you guys and train and become just like you guys. But after I heard what you said about me tonight in the Kitchen...I knew that wasn't going to happen. Why did you all say those things? I treated you guys with the utmost respect and I love you guys. You were the best thing to ever happen to me, cause you introduced me to Kung Fu. I was deeply hurt by your comments. But the comment that hurt me most. Was the one said by the love of my life. Yes thats right Tigress, it wasn't just a crush I had on you...I loved you. You were the soul reason I stayed at the Palace, besides following my dreams. You were the reason I wanted to wake up every morning and live. You were everything to me and I would have traded my life, for yours to continue for even another moment. But after I heard that you would never love me and that you weren't surprised I got abandoned by my parents. And that you would have abandoned me yourself...I just couldn't live anymore. The pain of the girl I love more than the universe saying those things about me...Was too much for me to handle. Even though you guys hate me and probably wanted me dead, I still wish you guys all the best in life and hope you all are happy now that I'm gone. Even though I probably have no say as too who gets the Dragon Scroll and becomes the Dragon Warrior, I would be humbly honoured if Tigress got it. She deserves it way more than me...And if it makes the love of my life happier, then I'll do it. And Tigress, even though you will always hate me...I will always love you my sweet kitten. Tell my Dad that he was the best Dad ever and that I will always love him. I love you all forever._

 _Po Ping*_

Everyone was now silent, as Shifu finished reading the scroll. It had crushed the Five and Shifu. They didn't even know that Po had heard their comments and were now regretting having ever wronged him, or said them. Tigress though, was completely wrecked. Po loved her and she treated him like the worst person on the planet. She now missed him, as she too loved him. She wanted to be in his arms. To be safe in his warm embrace and to not have to cover up her personality and emotions. But she couldn't do any of that, because the man she now loved...Was gone. She cuddled his body close to her, as it rested against her chest. She was whimpering a lot, as she was crying her broken heart out. Her mournful screams covered the Jade Palace, as she then spoke in a quiet tone of voice.

"Po, please come back to us. Please come back to me. I need you my Panda. My love, I never ever meant ANY of those comments. It was absolutely stupid and idiotic of us to ever even think those comments in the first place. I would never reject your love Po, I would and always will accept it. Your the most sweetest, caring, kind, loving, funny and handsome man I've ever met and I need your love. Please come back and be with me Po, please! I need you!" Cried Tigress, as she buried her face into his chest. She didn't care if her face got a bit of blood on it, her Panda was dead. And it was all their fault. He was never coming back and nothing could be done. They all mourned heavily as they moved Po's body into a coffin. The Panda no longer had the dagger embedded in his chest and his chest was soaked with Tigress' tears of pain. They were about to close the coffin lid when Tigress held out her paw to stop them. They stopped, as she then bent down and kissed Po softly on his lips. He wouldn't feel anything of course, but it would comfort her and she knew it would mean a lot to him. She stroked his chest as she spoke quietly to him, her voice still a bit shaky with emotions.

"I love you Po, my sweet, handsome Panda" Said Tigress, as the coffin lid closed. They all sighed heavily, as they continued to hurt. They headed off to the Student Barracks as it was time to sleep for them. But Tigress wanted to to do something.

"Master can I speak to you?" Said Tigress, as she looked at the Red Panda who was her father. Shifu looked her with comforting eyes.

"Yes Tigress?" Said Shifu softly.

"Can I make Po's room my new room? I want to sleep in there as I know the smell of him will comfort me, plus I know that Po would want this" Said Tigress, as her Master nodded.

"Of course Tigress, I know you love him and I know that he will always love you, even though he is no longer here" Said Shifu, as Tigress then done and said something she's never done and said before. She hugged Shifu and spoke to him.

"Thank you father, I love you" Said Tigress, as Shifu's eyes widened. She finally saw him as a father.

"You more than welcome Tigress. I love you too my daughter" Said Shifu, as tears rolled down his eyes. They both said their goodnight and entered their rooms. Tigress entered Po's room and smiled as it still had his scent and all his old stuff in it. It reminded her of the sweet Panda. She smiled when she seen the action figures of her and Po. She took the one of him and got into his bed. She pulled the covers over her and sniffed in his scent, as it wafted up her sensitive nostrils. She loved Po's scent, as it always calmed her. She kissed the action figure of him and then cuddled it tightly, as she spoke.

"Goodnight Po, I love you my sweet and handsome Panda. I always will love you" Said Tigress, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She still couldn't believe that the Panda she fell in love with...Was Gone.


End file.
